1. Field of the Invention
The present teachings relate to a machine implemented method for estimating the ion density of the surface of either positive or negative electrode of a battery. This machine-implemented method includes dividing each electrode into N layers of active electrode material, determining a battery current applied to the electrode of the battery, determining the ion density variable for each one of the N layers of the active electrode material, and then determining the ion density of the electrode surface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One known battery management system that determines the state of charge of the battery by receiving signals representative of physical quantities of the battery is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,047. Another known method for determining various variables, including electrolyte concentration, of a battery subdivides the battery volume into at least two electrolyte volume components, and is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,147.
A need exists for a method that accurately determines the ion density of the surface of either the positive or negative electrode of a battery which information can be utilized to control a battery charging system, which can in turn, lead to an improved energy storage device, particularly for automotive applications.